prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Mike Quackenbush
Michael Spillane (West Lawn, 18 de março de 1976) é um lutador, treinador e autor de wrestling profissional, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Mike Quackenbush. Mike é fundador da The Wrestle Factory e Chikara. Carreira *Combat Zone Wrestling (1999, 2004–2005) *Chikara (2002–presente) *National Wrestling Alliance (2007–2010) *Ring of Honor (2007, 2008, 2009) *Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South (2007) *Dragon Gate USA (2009–2011) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Chikara Special'' (Kneeling step–over head–hold wrist–lock followed by hooking the opponent's far leg) – Inovação :*''Jig 'n' Tonic'' (Cradle back to belly piledriver) – adotado de Jigsaw :*''QD – Quackendriver'' (Standing iconoclasm) :*''QD II'' – Quackendriver II (Cross-legged reverse piledriver) :*''QD III'' – Quackendriver III (Spinning modified fisherman driver) :*''QD IV'' – Quackendriver IV (Arm trap gutwrench brainbuster) *'Signature moves' :*''Alligator Clutch'' (Double leg trap rana pin) :*''Black Tornado Slam'' (Standing or a spinning inverted Samoan drop) :*Bulldog, geralmente precedida por um corner clothesline :*''Chain Lightning'' (Triple jump moonsault) :*''Déjà Vu DDT'' (Spinning headscissors takedown transferida para um DDT) :*Double knee drop :*High-angle senton bomb :*''Inazuma Suplex Special'' (Vertical suplex seguido por um brainbuster) :*''Inazuma Suplex Special II'' (Vertical suplex seguido por um double underhook DDT) :*''La Quackica'' (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown transitioned into a single arm DDT floated over into a Fujiwara armbar – adotado de Místico :*''Lightning Lock'' (Crossface / Over the shoulder cloverleaf combinação) :*''Lightning Lock β'' (Inverted cloverleaf) :*''Lightning Lock δ'' (Seated over the shoulder single leg Boston crab) :*''Lightning Lock Ω'' (Over rotated step-over toe-hold sleeper) :*''Quacken-Rana'' (Reverse frankensteiner) :*''QuackenSmash'' (Double springboard corkscrew senton) :*Sitout double underhook powerbomb, por vezes, a partir do top rope :*''Tail of the Dragon'' (Springboard swinging DDT) :*Thrust palm strike :*''Tiger Driver '91'' (Kneeling double underhook ganso bomb) *'Apelidos' :*"The Master of a Thousand Holds" :*'"Lightning"' *'Música de entrada' :*"Just A Hero" por Michinoku Pro Wrestling (2001–2005) :*"Break It Down Again" por Tears for Fears (2005–2011) :*"Heat of the Battle" por Stan Bush (2011–presente) *'Wrestlers que treinou' Campeonatos e prêmios *'Alianza Universal Lucha Libre' :*AULL Intercontinental Lightweight Championship (2 vezes) :*AULL Mexican Middleweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Allied Powers Wrestling Federation' :*APWF Internet Championship (1 vez) *'Chikara' :*Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas (1 vez) – com Jigsaw :*King of Trios (2007) – com Jigsaw e Shane Storm *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*Best of the Best 5 *'Eastern Wrestling Federation' :*EWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Far North Wrestling' :*FNW Freeweight Championship (1 vez) *'Future Wrestling Alliance' :*FWA Championship (3 vezes) *'International Pro Wrestling' :*IPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*IPW Hardcore Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Deep South' :*IWA Deep South Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*Ted Petty Invitational (2007) *'Independent Wrestling Union' :*IWU Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'North East Wrestling' :*NEW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling' :*PCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*PCW Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Inferno Kid e Boogie Woogie Brown :*PCW Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Pat Shamrock (1) e Inferno Kid (1) *'Pro Wrestling Entertainment' :*PWE Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*PWE Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Hallowicked *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI classificou na posição 128 entre os 500 melhores wrestlers individuais do PWI 500 em 1999. *'Steel City Wrestling' :*SCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*SCW Lord of the Dance Championship (1 vez) *'United States Championship Wrestling' :*USCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'westside Xtreme wrestling' :*wXw World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*wXw World Lightweight Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos